HSOTD: The Alternative (SYOC OPEN)
by Shujinko
Summary: December 21st 2012. Extraterrestrial was spotted on Mars known as the BETA. Scientists were able to identify that the Zombie outbreak was created by a BETA germ, that was carried to earth on a meteorite. In 2021 the UN sent multiple military units to the moon, where they intercepted the BETA leading to the first "Lunar war." After all was said and done the BETA reigned victorious.


_My name is Taiki Fujiwara, and this is the written evidence of my existence. For if I am to die, I don't want to be forgotten. _

_The Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of the human race, or BETA._

_As you may know, on January 28th 2009 -or Z day- there was a zombie outbreak; however, the threat was quickly neutralized by U.S forces, and the world was clear of them by July 15th 2009. Scientists were babbled as to how a disease like that could exist... Now it makes too much sense. _

_December 21st 2012. Life was spotted on Mars. This sent the world into a frenzy. Extra terrestrial life? How? The scientists were babbled on how they could of snuck up on us like that. After watching them for a while, the scientists realized the BETA were setting a coarse for the moon. The United nations knew they had to do something to keep the public from falling into mass anarchy, and ensure the worlds safety. They quickly ordered the best robotic scientists of the world to create the first Generation "Tactical Surface Fighter" Or TSF, which are large bi-pedal robots, or -in other terms- a mech. _

_In 2021 the UN sent multiple military units to the moon, where they intercepted the BETA leading to the first "Lunar war." After all was said and done the BETA reigned victorious. _

_In 2027 the BETA invaded earth. They quickly spread from their landing point, Kashgar, and proceeded to invade the Eurasian, Middle Eastern and Asian regions; when they reached Japan in 2052 36 million people were killed in a week. The world population was down to about 1 Billion people. _

_During this time the Alternative plans were created._

_Alternative I- Finding a way to understand the BETA by analyzing their language and ways of thinking.-Failure. _

_Alternative II- Capture and subsequent dissection and analysis of BETA specimens. Many lives were sacrificed for this to come to pass, and all that came out of the research was done on the samples, were the conclusion that the BETA are carbon-based life-forms and had very little in common between its different strains. _

_They also were able to identify that the Zombie outbreak was created by a BETA germ, that was carried to earth on a meteorite. Heh, the more you know. _

_Unfortunately, I have no information On Alternative III and IV... Classified. _

_However, I do know of Alternative V. It was created as a "fallback" in case Alternative IV didn't work. 100,000 special people were selected and sent into space, while the rest of humanity were forced to stay to fight the BETA until the bitter end. Even today, soldiers call it "Humanities biggest betrayal."_

_However, I hope one day they find a habitable planet to start a new human race on._

_It is now 2059. Humanity is still fighting; but for how long? The Zombies are back along with the BETA. It was already Demoralizing enough when the earth was abandoned. Now I see fellow comrades in arms, THAT WERE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!... Alive and walking again..._

_I finished my training yesterday; and tomorrow I am assigned my squad. _

**Things to Know: **This is a fic that's story was based of the game Muv luv. I do NOT take credit for creating the BETA the main story or anything else. That being said, I will be changing up the way the story line and the way that the universe works.

**BETA: **The _**B**__eings of the __**E**__xtra __**T**__errestrial origin which is__**A**__dversary of human race_, more commonly known by the acronym **BETA**, are a fictional extraterrestrial lifeform in the Muv-Luv series.

**TSF: ****Senjutsuki** (戦術機, "tactical fighter"), or**Senjutsuhokousentouki** (戦術歩行戦闘機, "tactical walking fighter aircraft"), are large bipedal robots, and are used as primary weapons to combat the aliens known as the BETA in the _Muv-Luv Unlimited_and _Muv-Luv Alternative_ visual novel games, as well as their spinoff/side-story works.

**Alternative Plans: **The Alternative Plans (オルタネイティヴ計画, _Orutaneitibu Keikaku_). A series of plans originally created with the objective of finding a way of communicating with the BETA.

**General Information**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Nationality: **

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality: **

**Birthday: **

**Appearance Information**

**Physical Appearance: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/ect.:**

**Background Information**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Personality and Personal Information**

**Personality:**

**Traits:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses:**

**Love Interest: (In other words, what do they look for in a lover?)**

**Religious View, if any?:**

**Combat Information**

**Fighting Style:**

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Overall Statistical Information 1-10****(Make it correspond with your OC)**

**Social Stats:**

**Cooperative Stats:**

**Endurance Stats:**

**Intelligence Stats:**

**Medical Stats:**

**Mental Stability:**

**Armed Combat Stats:**

**Unarmed Combat Stats:**

**Gun Stats:**

**Position: (in squad) **

**(****Storm Vangard: **

**Generally fighting in front of the squadron, the role of the Vanguards is to keep the enemy out of range of the others, and the "Storm" load focuses on capability to engaging the enemy at both short and medium range, with a shield for additional protection. The role of the first Storm Vanguard in the squadron is generally coveted, as it implies being one of the most trusted and able.**

**General Loadout: **

**1x 36/120mm Assault cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm magazines) **

**1x Supplemental armor **

**2x Melee halberd **

**2x close combat dagger **

**...**

**Strike Vanguard: **

**A variation on the "Storm" load, the "Strike" load is more offense-oriented, opting for additional guns instead of a shield. Regardless, the role is the same; to keep the ****BETA**** at arm's reach. Strike Vanguards generally operate behind the Storm Vanguards, providing extra firepower and close range support as necessary.**

**General Loadout:**

**2x 36mm/120mm ****Assault Cannon**** (4x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines)**

**2x ****Melee Halberd**

**2x close combat dagger**

**...**

**Gun Sweeper: **

**Acting near the front lines, and engaging the enemy with large volumes of weapons fire, the Gun Sweeper's role is the rapid extermination of enemy forces while they are engaged with the Vanguards, raking them with massive, sweeping arcs of fire. Most Gun Sweepers prefer a loadout of only guns, all blazing in unison to engage and destroy the enemy in a massive volley. Should a unit be in danger of being isolated from the others, the massive firepower of the Gun Sweeper is brought to bear to prevent that.**

**General loadout: **

**4x m6mm/120mm Assault cannon (8x36mm and 2x120mm Magazines) **

**2x close combat dagger **

**...**

**Gun interceptor:**

**Providing additional firepower, the role of the Gun Interceptor is to watch the flanks and manage the killzone of the squadron, acting from the forward flanks and providing additional cover as necessary. They also screen the rear support group from enemies, and help coordinate the efforts of the rear and forward teams. As such, ****squadron leaders**** are always fixed as Gun Interceptors, and ****flight leaders**** among the non-Vanguards are typically found in this role as well.**

**General loadout: **

**1x 36/120mm Assault cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm magazines) **

**1x Supplemental armor **

**2x Melee halberd **

**2x close combat dagger **

**...**

**Rush Guard: **

**Focused on long and mid-range fire support, Rush Guard assist the Gun Sweepers in engaging the enemy, and are tasked with supporting the Gun Sweepers with rapidly thinning the BETA groups which are being engaged by the main forces.**

**General loadout: **

**1x 36mm support Assault cannon (12x26mm magazine) **

**2x m3mm/120mm Assault cannon (4x35mm and 2x120mm magazines) **

**2x close combat dagger **

**...**

**Impact guard: **

**Tasked to maintain long-range supporting fire, unlike Rush Guards, who are capable of both long- and mid-range fire support, an Impact Guard's job is to focus on suppressing or destroying particularly dangerous enemies, or groups of enemies, from long range. Impact Guards are typically picked for their skills in long-range shooting, as well as their ability to make snap judgements in rapidly changing environments.**

**General loadout: **

**1x 36/120mm Assault cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm magazines) **

**2x Melee halberd **

**2x close combat dagger **

**...**

**Blast Guard: **

**The Blast Guard's role is to herd enemy forces and assist in crowd control, allowing the rest of the squadron to manage their jobs. As such, units assigned to the Blast Guard role are often provided with ****missile containers**** to bombard enemy formations. In Hives, they also handle direct bombardment of enemy forces.**

**General loadout: **

**1x 36/120mm Assault cannon (4x36mm and 2x120mm magazines) **

**1x Supplemental armor **

**2x Missile Containers (variable missile count) **

**2x close combat dagger )**

**Extra Information:**

**Other: (Things that you may want to add about your OC.)**


End file.
